Plotline
Plotline (sometimes nicknamed "Plot" or "Plots") is an author pony who moved to Ponyville to begin his career. Originally quiet and reserved, he has since grown and become far more outgoing. He is the author of the upcoming book, "The Knight Mare Princess," which he was writing before moving to Ponyville. He is also the original author of the Equestria bestseller "Mares & Gentlecolts," but had that title stolen by his once best friend, who may have been his love interest. Foalhood Plotline grew up in the city of Detrot where he was raised by his mother, a chef, and his father, the owner of a prominent carriage maker. He has one sibling, a baby sister, who he was normally responsible for looking after when their parents were working late. Earning a Cutie Mark One thing Plotline always enjoyed doing was reading his sister bedtime stories. However, he did it so frequently that, one night, he ran out of a good story to tell his sister and she began to fuss, refusing to fall asleep. In a panic, Plotline retreated to his room and tried to quickly write a story for her. To his surprise, he discovered his magical ability to print on surfaces... by writing on his father's mahogany desk. Realizing his abilities, he used this to quickly write a quality story and was able to help his sister fall asleep to a story she loved. Plotline was moved at the big smile on her face with the book he wrote, but even more so when he realized his book cutie mark appeared on his flank. Even when his father grounded him for messing up his desk, the smile was hard to erase from his face. School Life and Scarlet Wishes Plotline found it very difficult to make friends in school, but there was one pony who was taken with him from the get go. Her name was Scarlet Wishes. Plotline and Scarlet grew very close and cared a great deal for one another. They were inseperable friends. Many even believed that they were romantically involved in their later years together. Scarlet's father, however, did not approve of Plotline as he was the son of a rival carriage maker in Detrot. Still, the two had a long, loving relationship. This would generally amount to Plotline's only friendship in his foalhood as his reserved personality kept him from reaching beyond his comfort zone. Writing Prowess and "Mares & Gentlecolts" One thing that became evident was Plotline's love of writing. His teachers became aware of this and began to tout his skills to the local writing associations. Learning that they wanted a deep character study, Plotline began to write a book titled "Mares & Gentlecolts," based off of a phrase he heard his father say at many showcases of new carriages. It was a deep look at the inner workings of the sophisticated mindsets of stalions and mares, highlighting kinships, trechary, and love. While writing this, Scarlet Wishes began to become distant to him, much to Plotline's dismay. However, when he did see her, he was able to confide in her the inner workings of the book. Despite this, it seemed meeting with her to discuss the book was growing more and more difficult. In spite of all of this, he was able to produce many more smaller works for school projects that earned him admiration from his peers, but no more friends. Thankfully, he still had Scarlet Wishes, the only pony outside of his family he could trust. Betrayed by Scarlet Wishes Upon completing "Mares & Gentlecolts," Plotline was ecstatic. He met up with Scarlet Wishes one day and introduced the book to her. With a the pride of a new father in his heart, he shared with her every bit of what made the book possible, including a dedication. "For Scarlet Wishes, who made this labor of love possible." Scarlet was evidently mooved to tears at this dedication and Plotline felt wonderful for doing something like this for a young mare he'd grown so fond of. However, when he went to register the book, the clerk at the publishing office stated that the same book was already registered. Thinking this must have been a mistake, Plotline looked into it more, even trying to find Scarlet Wishes to ask if she knew anything about it. However, the release of the book finally came and one of his classmates showed it to him. It was indeed "Mares & Gentlecolts." The author, however, was credited as Scarlet Wishes. Plotline looked for Scarlet after seeing this and found her... however, she had no interest in talking to him and kept her distance. With his heart utterly ripped out and all trust he built up shattered upon realizing she stole the book from him, Plotline became withdrawn from society. He tried to maintain a cheerful exterior, but mistrusted others and made it a point to be an individual rather than seek companionship. He never even gave other ponies much of a chance to get close to him. Adulthood and Moving On Plotline's final years in Detrot were generally uneventful. He remained heartbroken as he saw "Mares & Gentlecolts" become an Equestria bestseller, selling over a million copies and become regarded as a classic and a masterpiece. Determined to rebound from this betrayal, he began to write "The Knight Mare Princess," an action book that would be his defiant stance against what happened and taking back what he loved to do. However, with school ending, Plotline needed to move on with his life and made the decision to move away from Detrot, finding a fairly luxurious home in Ponyville in the heart of Equestria. Early Days in Ponyville Moving In Plotline moved into Ponyville late one afternoon and was in awe of the livliness of the town. Because he arrived late, he wasn't unpacked for his first day and was unable to take care of many necessities, including finding a job. As he contimplated this in his attic bedroom of his new house, he spotted Sweet Apple Acres in the horizon. Deciding to take a chance, he would make his way to the farm the next day and meet Applejack. ((Section in progress)) The Ponyville Games Leading up to The Ponyville Games, Plotline had an initial desire to do a fencing tournament. However, he later decided that an obsticale course that brought the three pony races together might be in better spirit of the Ponylympics, which the Ponyville games were based off of. The Unity Run Plotline worked long and hard on a race that was originally slated to lap around Ponyville, but realizing that it would create an uneven racing environment, he opted for a straight course that started on the outskirts of the town and worked its way in. In The Unity Run, teams of three compete in a race into and through Ponyville with the finish line in front of Plotline's house. Each team consists of one earth pony, one unicorn, and one pegasus, or an equivalent thereof (i.e. a griffon can compete in place of a pegasus, or a mule can compete in place of an earth pony). Each team races on a separate adjacent track and may not cross into their teammates' or opponents' tracks under penalty of disqualification. The race begins with all ponies owning either keys or an iron ball. Inside the locked iorn ball is a flag and can only be opened up with the matching keys. First Leg: Earth Ponies In celebration of the earth ponies' athleticism, Plotline devised the earth pony course to focus on speed, strength, and agility. The course involves jumping over hurdles, crawling through tunnels, knocking down walls, climbing over fences, and climbing under low overhangs while wearing a key around their necks. Earth ponies who skip an obsticle are disqualified. First Leg: Unicorns In celebration of the unicorns' magical powers, Plotline's course is a special design, requiring unicorns to guide their iron balls through an intricate series of tracks like a gerbil ball through tubes. All this while jumping over the same track at times and ducking under it the next. Unicorns are not allowed to remove the iron ball from the track with other magical skills. In order to prevent forward momentum from taking precident over magical powers, there are many instances of having to move the ball straight upwards and there are many sharp turns that need to be made. First Leg: Pegasi In celebration of the pegasus' flying abilities, Plotline's airial course requires pegasi to fly up and down, left and right, and even loop through hurdles, loops, and around beams while carrying a key around their necks. Pegasi who skip obsticles are disqualified. Taking note that the pegasi are faster flying than even earth ponies are running, Plotline devised the pegasus tracks to not be in a simple straight line, but more jagged in nature as compensation. Second Leg: Together! Upon each pony reaching the end, the three must open the unicorns' iron ball with the earth ponies and pegasi's keys at the end of the triple-track. There, they must raise the flag on the back of their team's assigned carriage and hitch themselves to it in any position they see fit, but all three must be hitched up at all times. The second leg is a race through Ponyville to the finish line in front of Plotline's house while carrying the weighted carriage (holding the equivalent of three other ponies). Upon crossing the finish line, a special fireworks display emits from the flags signaling their success in the Unity Run. The three may use their abilities however they see fit, but teleporting and acceleration magic are strictly forbidden. The first one to light their fireworks wins The Unity Run. Participants Below is the list of teams that participated in the Unity Run and their final overall positions: #Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Plotline (First Place) #Snapshot, Lightning Blitz, Ink Spot (Third Place (tied)) #Silver Bullet, Kyra, Joanne Moynihoof (Third Place (tied)) #Jimmy Lee Goggins, Screwball, Zoey Mist (Second Place) Plotline's Ponyville Games Results The following is how Plotline finished in The Ponyville Games he participated in: *Haybail Toss: Silver "Medal" (29' even) *Pinkie Pie's Extreme Bake-Off: Gold Trophy (BakLAVA volcano set ablaze into eruption from a zip line, followed by a backflip off of a trampoline) *The Unity Run: Gold Trophy (Teamed with Applejack and Rainbow Dash) The Knight Mare Princess Plotline finally was able to release "The Knight Mare Princess," thanks to to his job at Sweet Apple Acres. Due to her importance to him since being in Ponyville and the friendship she'd shown him, Plotline dedicated the book to Applejack. "For Applejack, who gave me a chance." ~The Knight Mare Princess' dedication page Synopsis The Knight Mare Princess is about a princess who becomes a knight in an effort to rescue her king father's knight army from what appears to be a siege of ice dragons while they were out attempting to do battle with a rival griffon kingdom. Captured by the dragons includes the princess' older brother, who is also the knight captain. Against her father's wishes, she leaves the kingdom to seek out her brother and the knights. She is joined by a dragon noble, who is the size of a baby dragon, and was scorned by the townsponies for supposedly being in league with the dragons. Along the way, they are joined by a changeling sage who wants peace (because changelings feed on love and war has none of it), a griffon knight who joins due to their common enemy, and a seasoned minotaur warrior who owes a life debt to the king. The twist in the end is that the prince actually took control of the dragons with powerful magic he learned from one of his father's old enemies and intended to use them to take the kingdom from his father. Although it seems as though the griffon knight betrayed them, he is instrumental in helping the princess drive her evil brother out of the kingdom with his manipulated ice dragons. Plotline is currently throwing around ideas for a sequel. "The Knight Mare Princess" peaked at #3 overall and #1 in the fantasy genre. It made Plotline a well-known author in Equestria and has garnered praise among many species, including the Changelings, who celebrated in learning of a sequel. Original price: 15 bits. The Heart of Hearth's Warming Plotline would go on to write his second book, a short children's novel known as "The Heart of Hearth's Warming." He wanted to try his luck in the holiday market, but due to timing, it made a late arrival, just weeks before Hearth's Warming. Originally thinking of dedicating the book to Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle, he dedicated the book to everypony who helped him along the way. "For everypony who opened their hearts to me. I love you all. Happy Hearth's Warming!" ~The Heart of Hearth's Warming's dedication page Synopsis Taking place following the founding of Equestria during the first Hearth's Warming, an earth pony sage, a lady unicorn, and a pegasus warrior are left behind and are forced to band together to make it to Equestria from their former homes. Along the way, they are helped by a band of wood elves, have to escape the retreating windigos, rescue the unicorn from a basilisk, avoid the abomitable snow pony, and reconcile their lingering anamosity for one another on their way to Equestria. Eventually, the three friends make it to Equestria, the unicorn and pegasus seem to be hitting it off, and the earth pony sage ends up blessing the lands so the windigos may not return for vengeance. Unlike "The Knight Mare Princess," there are no plans for a sequel to this book. "The Heart of Hearth's Warming" peaked at #1 in the holiday list and #5 overall. It didn't sell as well as "The Knight Mare Princess," but was still a nice success. Original price: 12 bits. The Curious Case of Equine Manor Plotline's third book would defy convention once again as he would venture into another new genre: The horror/thriller/mystery genre. However, due to his own business, he was unable to heavily advertise for it and, thus, he worried for its success. He dedicated this book to his daughter, Nastasia, who he viewed as a great encouragement. "For Nastasia, who filled my days with joy and love in the bleakest of nights. Love ya, blueberry!" ~The Currious Case of Equine Manor's dedication page Synopsis One dark and stormy evening, a host of characters are invited to an ancient manor known as Equine Manor, famed for horriffic happenings and a disappearance long ago. A millionaire scientist earth pony, looking to investigate, invites other unsuspecting victims to the mansion, nine in all. Original price: 15 bits. Mares & Gentlecolts Dedicated to Scarlet Wishes. Details coming soon... Original price: 20 bits. Just Neigh You Love Me Dedicated to Rarity. Details coming soon... Original price: 15 bits. Ponyville: Of Friendship and Harmony Dedicated to Starline. Details coming soon... Original price: 20 bits. Relationships While intially reserved, Plotline has since made several notable friends in Ponyville. Applejack Applejack was the first pony Plotline got to formally meet in Ponyville when he arrived at Sweet Apple Acres in search of work. Plotline was moved by Applejack's willingness to give him a chance, in spite of his cutie mark not indicating that he'd be a good farm hand. Because of this, Plotline made it a point to go above and beyond the call of duty for her to reward her taking a chance on him. What began as respect and admiration towards her grew into a full-blown crush, based on her heart and caring nature. Plotline was the first pony to recieve an apple friendship bracelet from her following their trip to Canterlot to discover the truth behind the necklace/locket that he found on Sweet Apple Acres. Although he tries to keep his crush a secret, many ponies have pickd up on his crush including Screwball, who believes him to be Applejack's coltfriend. Thankfully, they seem to have maintained his secret for him, which has generally built his trust of other ponies up. His feelings for Applejack are strong and sometimes overwhelming to him, yet he fears telling her he loves her due to the fear of losing her as a friend. He is willing to go out of his way for her and do anything she might request of him. Plotline and Applejack have been seen hugging one another every so often after emotional moments or acts of kindness. Plotline eventually did reveal to Aplejack his love for her, telling her how his feelings built up. Unfortunately for him, she did not return the same feelings, telling him that she was in love with another pony, although not revealing who. Although disappointed, he was happy that Applejack was happy and the two agreed to remain friends. Applejack did, however, express fondness for Plotline during their talk and encouraged him to seek out a special somepony. Although he no longer actively persues Applejack romantically, he still holds strong feelings for her. Rainbow Dash Plotline met Rainbow Dash when she was relaxing in the skies. The two seemed to immediately become friends, mostly due to his offering of Sweet Apple Acres cider. However, the two do seem to genuinely regard one another as friends. Plotline was initially off-put at Rainbow Dash when she boasted towards Applejack after winning a race through Danger Fields, primarily because Applejack slipped on the final leg, but when Applejack confirmed she was okay and that she and Rainbow like to antagonize one another, Plotline became fine with it and became accepting of Rainbow Dash's ego. The two sometimes chat over cider on Plotline's balcony to his home in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Spike Princess Celestia Princess Luna Nastasia Gilda Umbra Golden Harvest Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Clear Tone Clear Tone was one of the first ponies Plotline met in Ponyville. He met her at the farewell party to Orange Wafer, helping to clean up the party afterwards. He often allowed her to sleep on his sofa when she was staying in Ponyville for a time and has since been offered the same privilage whenever he might be staying in Canterlot, where Clear Tone lives now. The two share a good-natured relationship. Lightning Blitz Although Plotline met Lightning Blitz very casually on the farm at Sweet Apple Acres one day, he has become one of the ponies Plotline most frequently is seen interacting with. Lightning consistantly encourages Plotline to tell Applejack how he feels about her, although is certain she'll turn him down due to believing Applejack to have taken a vow of never taking a coltfriend. Fruits When Plotline first met Fruits, she was upset that she wasn't able to present her going away sculpture to Orange Wafer. Realizing that this little filly needed help, Plotline, uncharacteristically, stepped forward and got the audience to aknowledge Fruits' hard work. This would eventually result in Fruits recieving her very own cutie mark, a fact that Plotline takes subtle pride in. Since then, he's become a steady customer to her art store. He looks at Fruits like a kid sister sometimes, offering her advice and encouragement when she needs it. Apple Cider Alberio Screwball Solar Chaser Spring Hooves Wind Cheer Silver Bullet Silver Glitter Jimmy Lee Goggins Screwloose Orange Wafer Spectrum Jon Snow/Hodor Apple Cobbler Silver Spoon Silver Spoon is one of Plotline's favorite students. While typically a brat to everypony else, she's come to admire Plotline as a teacher, an author, an adult, and a friend(?). While this has garnered Diamond Tiara's chagrin, Plotline knows that it isn't all bad news with Silver Spoon and tries to nurture that good side in her. The Apple Family Sky Heart Special Talents and Abilities Writing Plotline's first love is his ability to be creative and applying that trait into storytelling. As such, he achieved a respectable level of storytelling at a young age, winning many small-time writing contests as a foal. Today, his writing skills are still sharp as he continues to write works including "The Knight Mare Princess." Cooking As Plotline's mother is a chef, he picked up the ability and instinctively expanded on it. He often cooks soley for himself, but enjoys cooking for others. He frequently brings simple lunches with him to the apple cart to share with Applejack and whomever else may be working with them that day. He also has a taste for others' cooking, often placing large orders from the Apple Family for their treats to keep in stock at his house. Puzzle Solving While Plotline is clever in his writing, his attention to his stories' details gained him a unique ability to solve puzzles. This isn't limited to fun and games, though, as he is shown to be able to figure out practical problems with relative ease. He takes a "think outside the box" approach and often finds an innovative solution to problems he faces... except relationships. Physical Abilities When arriving in Ponyville, Plotline had below-average physical ability, due to not being an active participant in sports. However, since working on Sweet Apple Acres, he has built substantial strength, speed, and agility that gives him respectably above average prowess. He'll never win a race against Rainbow Dash, nor will he beat Applejack in a hoof wrestle, but he is capable of doing most physical tasks presented to him to a varying degree. Swordscoltship Plotline has shown a love of swordplay, particularly during The Ponyville Games where he entertained the idea of a fencing tournament. His actual ability is unknown, but it is suggested that he considers himself pretty good. Handycolt Skills Being the son of a carriage maker, Plotline learned a lot about construction and building things. He is usually the one to fix things on Sweet Apple Acres if they break down and an Apple Family member hasn't said anything and often tunes up Applejack's apple cart when it needs it. He also single hoofedly built The Unity Run obsticle course over the span of two days. Magic Power Although his abilities are not very strong in general, Plotline is able to create beautiful written text on sheets of paper without the need for a quill, pen, marker, brush, or the like. It is implied that he can create writing material out of any substance and can even paint or do drawings, but something like paint requires a great deal of concentration, which Plotline finds unpractical for his profession. As a bit of a trick, he learned how to create "ink illusions," in which he levitates ink in the form of himself or others. This requires a great deal of concentration, however. In addition, he has inherited his mother's cooking magic, allowing him to add or subtract heat however he sees fit to a certain, albeit lower, degree. He has also learned how to use a low-grade love spell from Shining Armor. Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Unicorns